Battle of Kings Mountain
| combatant2 = Loyalist militia | combatant1 = Patriot militia | commander2 = Patrick Ferguson Abraham DePeyster | commander1 = James Johnston William Campbell John Sevier Frederick Hambright Joseph McDowell Benjamin Cleveland James Henderson Williams (1740-1780) KIA Isaac Shelby Joseph Winston William Chronicle KIA | strength2 = 1,100 (+200 nearby) | strength1 = 900 (+500 nearby) | casualties2 = 290 killed 163 wounded 668 capturedDameron p.76 | casualties1 = 29 killed 58 wounded | campaignbox = }} :The Battle of Kings Mountain was on , 9 miles south of , near Blacksburg, South Carolina. It was against the Patriots, who were for America's freedom and the Loyalists, who wanted the British to continue ruling us. The Patriots had about 7 commanders and the Loyalist had a British commander named Patrick Feurgson. Patrick Feurgson died during the war. In the end, with over 1,000 men on each side, the Patriots won ! Most of the Loyalists either died, captured, or were injured. This was a huge accomplishment for our country! :) Order of Battle Patriot Forces * Little River District Militia Regiment Loyalist Forces Roster There are several publications and lists of participants at Kings Mountain on both sides. The following roster of soldiers under American command is derived in part on Carden 2006, primarily because it is available electonicially. Carden, however, does not distinguish between persons for whom specific records exist confirming their participation in the battle, and those whose participation is known (or believed) based on family stories. Many of the individuals listed by Carden lack primary documentation to support their participation in the battle. In addition, a good many individuals who are known (based on primary sources) to have participated in the battle, are not included in Carden's listing. It is our intent to gradually fill in this list with additional participants known from other sources, such as documented by Moss, 1960. Eventually two lists are planned: the first list will include those for whom primary documentation shows their participation in the battle, the second list will show those whose family histories and secondary documentation suggests their participation. Moss, 1990 "The Patriots at Kings Mountain" is highly useful for identifying Patriots who participated in the Battle of Kings Mountain because it seeks to document participation based on primary sources. Not all who are sometimes said to have participated actually did so, (or rather can be shown to have done so based on sources such as used by Moss). Evidence of service at Kings Mountain is often based on land records, and warrants issued for such service, as well as pension applications. In some cases the partiipants may not have survived the war long enough to claim such service, and so may be missed in some rosters. Notes: YOB-YOD dates were initially derived from Moss, 1990, though they will be supplemented and revised as the ocassion arises. Documentation for the revisions should be included (eventually) in the person articles. Rank is listed preferentially at time of battle, but in some cases, it is the highest rank known to have been held. Keys: (K)-killed, (W)--wounded Edit roster References and Links *wikipedia:Battle of Kings Mountain Battle of Kings Mountain *http://www.tngenweb.org/revwar/kingsmountain.html *Carden, 2006 *http://www.tngenweb.org/revwar/kingsmountain/sharp.html * Battle of Kings Mountain - MilitaryWiki Category:1780 in the United States Category:Conflicts in 1780 Kings Mountain Category:North Carolina in the American Revolution Category:South Carolina in the American Revolution Category:Tennessee in the American Revolution Category:York County, South Carolina Category:1780 in North Carolina